cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars Clone Wars Advenures Short Story
Chapter I: Sunrise above the skies of Coruscant, the Jedi Temple stood motionless in it’s place while the Academy’s Jedi Padawans gathered outside with their masters to learn more about the Force. However, deep inside the Jedi Temple, evil lurked in the darkness around each and every corner. The Jedi Temple was a place only for Jedi members, however throughout the Clone Wars era, they had allowed the Dark Side of the Force to gather in the temple’s main halls. Ranging from Sith Warriors to Bounty Hunters, they were always being watched closely by the temple’s Enforcement Units. An ancient Sith stepped out from the shadows walking out from the Jedi Lounging area as one of the temples Counselor’s walked past him. “Good morning Lord Snake!” the counselor said with a firm smile. Snake always had an interest with these counselors, they held the key power to the Jedi Temple but alas the ultimate power came from their own Enforcement Department. Each counselor held their priority, to maintain peace throughout all of Coruscant and the temple itself while the Enforcement units maintained hostile judgment. As one individual counselor was minding his business, he couldn’t help but notice a small fight breaking out in the middle of the main hall. Walking over to the fight he noticed it was between a Sith Acolyte and a Jedi Padawan fighting over a small Holocron. “You dare assume I’m the liar, I found this Holocron myself, you were nowhere near it you filth!” “You are the liar! This Holocron holds the Light side of the Force, something you don’t have!” As the counselor stepped in closer he pushed both the acolyte and padawan aside bending over and gathering the holocron. “Alright, what seems to be the issue here, why are you two fighting over this holocron?” The Sith stared dead into the counselor’s eyes with full hatred and anger but stepped back and walked away while the Jedi stayed still with a confused expression. “That Sith claims he found this holocron first, but it wasn’t true. Ever since the Sith came into view and were allowed permission to wander the temple, they’ve been trying to collect each and every holocron they can spot. This needs to stop!” Looking over this holocron seemed to be unusual in shape and appearance, however it wasn’t his to decide who the holocron should belong to. “I will handle this issue, in the meantime this holocron will remain with myself.” Finding the situation unfair, the Jedi maintained himself and nodded in agreement and walked away. Beginning to walk back to the counselor’s lounge, an unsettling feeling approached him, something dark and cold. Turning around to be met with a tall ancient Sith he knew by name he smirked and bowed. “Ah, Lead Counselor Zaebrix, so nice to see you again. I recall seeing a lot of you during my.., suspension time from the temple.” Zaebrix stood tall and firm and kept his stance, he knew what Snake was and how powerful with both sides of the Force, however during Snake’s arrest for violence a year ago, he assumed his personality had changed for the better. “Ah, Snake. Staying out of trouble I hope?” lending out his hand for a handshake, Snake declined and laughed a little. “What seems to be the problem with those two whom walked away?” he asked, noticing the holocron in Zaebrix’s hand. “Nothing to worry about, just a little argument over a holocron.” Zaebrix showed the holocron in his palm as it began glowing with an unusual red mist around it. “Mind if I inspect it for a second?” Snake asked, Zaebrix nodded and handed him the holocron. It felt light and heavy at the same time, however the power this single holocron held was something intense, no other holocron Snake had felt before in his past held this much power. Handing Zaebrix the holocron the Jedi Lounge doors opened behind them as two more counselors followed by two Enforcement units stepped through. Zaebrix smiled and waved at the group. “Ah, welcome Counselor Daken and Kahlel, so glad to see you two this morning!” Daken stepped forth and bowed as Kahlel stood behind as the Enforcement units stood guard. Snake looked towards the enforcement units as his interest with them was the most. “Would you be so kind and take this holocron to the counselor lounge for further study, we had a small argument break out between a Jedi and Sith, we cannot have this happening in the temple.” Daken nodded and took the holocron placing it in his pocket and walked back to the counselor lounge. Meanwhile the two enforcement units patrolled the temple and made sure everything was in order while Zaebrix walked off into the lounging area. Curiosity got to Snake as he followed from a distance making sure not to be seen. Chapter II: Zaebrix entered the counselor’s lounge and sat down at a small round table along with Daken. Removing the holocron from his pocket he placed it on the table as Zaebrix examined it closely. “I’ve seen many holocrons over my time but nothing like this, why were those civilians fighting over this certain one..?” he asked in confusion. Daken’s expression also grew confused as he tried examining it as well, meanwhile the doors to the counselor lounge opened as a young female Twi’Lek stepped through. She began walking towards Zaebrix and Daken as they stood up and bowed shaking her hand. “Welcome miss Amnerys! It’s always a great pleasure to see you here. I had to summon you due to a certain issue, this holocron, I’ve never seen anything like it nor has counselor Daken. Perhaps you know a little more about it?” Amnerys took the holocron and examined it, but even herself grew confused but curious. “Would you mind if I kept this for a while, I believe I know someone who might know about this and what it’s for.” Zaebrix nodded in agreement, “Not a problem! Take your time, Daken and I will begin our routine duty.” Amnerys bowed slightly and left the lounge into the main halls. As the lounge doors slid open she noticed Snake standing by the temple windows as she walked over to him. Snake could feel her presence as he turned around and bowed as she did the same. “Good evening Amnerys, how can I help you?” he asked, Amnerys removed the holocron from her sash and handed it to Snake. “I believe this might have you interested, us counselors are being puzzled by what this holocron is, none of us have seen anything like it, but I have an idea of what it might be.” Snake took the holocron and studied it over, “I believe this could be the holocron that holds the future of the Jedi and Sith, but I need more time to examine it closely.” Amnerys took the holocron and smiled, “I’m afraid I cannot authorize that request, only the lead counselor can.” the hangar doors slid open as several Enforcement units stepped through as Amnerys walked over to one of them. With a number printed on one Enforcer labeled 903, Amnerys handed over the holocron and gave unit 903 an order. “Enforcer 903, would you take this holocron back to Counselor Darkmok, he should know what to do with this.” The enforcement unit nodded and walked away while Amnerys stood guard watching a few Starfighters launch off, Snake stood beside her staring off into the horizon. Meanwhile, Enforcement unit 903 made it’s way to their enforcement hovercraft while waiting for another to arrive. From a distance enforcer 902 walked over and got in with 903 as they took off to meet with Counselor Darmok. Chapter III: An hour had past by while the enforcement units made their destination as their hover craft landed on a small platform in the underworld of Coruscant. Stepping out of their hover craft both unit 902 and 903 began walking to a small cantina that was locally busy during the afternoon, however they knew this cantina was a place Counselor Darmok always visited. The cantina doors slid open as a group of Trandoshian species stepped out noticing the two enforcement units. “Sssss, say bossss, aren’t thosssse blue metal bots from the temple?” glancing over at the units, the lead Trandoshian began walking towards them hoping to cause a fight. Both units paused in their path as they came face to face with the group of Trandoshian’s, curiosity got to the leader as he noticed the holocron attached to unit 902. “Sssss, say, what’s that little object you got there blue head?” an evil smirk crossed the Trandoshian’s face as unit 902 stared at the holocron. “Nothing you need to worry about reptilian, please move aside and no harm will come your way.” Unit 903 began to draw his pistol in case of a fight, however the Trandoshian noticed and began to growl. “I don’t take your orderssss, you blue metal botssss. Now give me that holocron!” Leaping forward at unit 902, unit 903 fired a shot at the trandoshian’s arm with a direct hit. Growing in pain he tossed unit 902 aside and focused his anger on 903. “FIGHT ME WITH YOUR ROBOTIC HAND YOU FILTH!” Lunging at 903‘s pistol was a mistake as another shot was then fired from both in front and behind. Two shots went through the trandoshian’s corpse as he stumbled and fell to the ground, with his final moment he managed to spew out a few words. “Y..you haven’t seen... the lasssst, of me..” his head collapsed to the ground as the other trandoshian’s fled away. Both units continued their way to the cantina as they noticed counselor Darmok through the window. The cantina doors slid open as Darmok glanced over with a short smile, “Ah, Enforcement unit 902 and 903, what can I do for you two?” unit 902 placed the holocron on the table as Darmok stared at it in confusion. Examining the holocron he found a symbol which was known to only the counselors as he pressed his finger tip on the symbol, the holocron began to open with a burst of blue light and energy. Inside appeared to be a small ancient data pad, Darmok removed the data pad and examined it, as he studied it further he noticed this data pad was a list of the future counselor’s. Five names appeared in aurabesh text, the first name appeared and spelt out, “Tanus Banthagunner: Jedi Guardian”, a well known Jedi for his time, to protect and serve was his quote he lived by. The second name appeared, “Sofia Blossom: Jedi Padawan”, not well known by many but she was always in the best of moods trying everything she could to make her friends and civilians happy. The third name appeared, “Commander Ducks: a young human male who served the Republic Military for over a year, his strength and knowledge was all he needed to survive. The fourth name appeared, Atomic Alex, a human male leader of the Republic’s finest troops, he stood for everything to protect and defeat the enemy. Finally the fifth and final name appeared as Darmok’s eyes widen in surprise, “No, this can’t be right.. is it..?” he asked in confusion as both enforcement units stood awaiting orders. “Snake: Dark Lord of the Sith and conquer of the Ancient Sith Academy of Umbara and the Sith Temple of Dathomir.” Darmok placed the data pad into his pocket and took the holocron. “We must get back to Amnerys in time, let’s set off.” Darmok and the enforcement units stood up and began their travel back up to the Jedi Temple. Chapter IIII: Landing inside the hangar of the Jedi Temple, the two enforcement units along with Darmok stepped out of their star ship and began walking back to the counselor’s lounge. As the doors slid open, Darmok spotted Amnerys sitting at a booth along with Lead Counselor Zaebrix. Darmok signaled the enforcement units to stand guard as he walked over to the booth, Amnerys glanced up noticing Darmok as she smiled, “How goes the investigation on the holocron?” she asked with interest. Darmok reached into his pocket and pulled out the holocron placing it on the table in front of them. “There’s something you should see.” reaching back into his pocket he pulled out an old data pad and handed it over to Amnerys. “An old data pad.., that’s something you wouldn’t expect in a holocron.” Amnerys looked over the data pad and read the names that were listed. Each name were of current and future Jedi however one name stood out. Amnerys looked more closely as she took the last name and looked further into it. “Sith, a Sith counselor, that cannot be. Counselor’s are to protect and bring minor justice.” placing the data pad on the table, Amnerys excused herself as she stepped out into the main hall of the temple. From a distance she spotted Snake wandering around staring at the large ancient Jedi statue that stood in the middle of the temple. She began walking over to him not knowing how to tell Snake the truth. “Snake! I need you for a moment please.” Snake turned around glancing at Amnerys as he nodded and stepped closer. “Let’s go somewhere more quiet, no one else but us can know of this.” Amnerys began walking to the main lounge as Snake followed, the doors slid open as they walked over to an empty booth. “What is this about Amnerys, is it regarding the holocron?” he asked with interest. Reaching into her pocket she pulls out the data pad with the names of future counselors and places it in front of Snake. He took it and examined it before reading, after he read what this data pad was his eyes widen. “How exactly did you find this data pad.., more importantly, how does this data pad know I’m to be a future counselor?” Amnerys shrugged with a confused expression, “I don’t know, it’s not usually our decision to give others a place in the counselor rank, that’s only up to the lead counselor in charge.” Snake took the data pad and looked it over again still in shock but at the same time he didn’t quite know what to believe, whether this was real or just a fake. Chapter V: After a month of isolation on the Nightsister home world of Dathomir, Snake steps out of his ancient Sith Temple and begins to walk to his Sith Star-fighter. The menacing and deadly appearance of his star-fighter gave even the Counselors shivers. Activating the hyper drive he begins his journey back to Coruscant hoping this time he would uncover answers. Being in space long enough was quiet and lonely, the only thing on his mind was that unusual data pad. “This doesn’t make sense, but it is quite an honor if this is true.” mumbling to himself, his loyalty to the counselor’s and the enforcement unit still gave him some inspiration, he always dreamt of becoming a counselor, however it would mean coming back to the Light side of the Force as Sith could never protect the Jedi Temple. Entering Coruscant’s atmosphere he lands inside the temple’s main hanger, something was off however. Stepping out of his star-fighter he notices hardly anyone was in the hangar. The doors to the main hall opened as he looked around, quiet, not a soul in sight. Curiosity got to him as he began thinking, was this a dream, or something caused by the usual space madness? Having a decent memory he did know where the counselor’s lounge was hidden however the path there was more unusual. Hidden in plain sight next to the hangar doors hid an invisible doorway that led straight to the lounge. Knowing the secret access, Snake slowly put his left leg through the invisible area, a strange feeling overcame him as it felt like being sucked into the wall. Staring at the wall in front of him he noticed it was true, he was being sucked into the wall. Putting his entire body through the wall, all he could see was blindness. His vision now coming into view, he was now in the counselor’s lounge. Gazing around he notices Counselor Zaebrix and Amnerys sitting at a booth talking to each other as Snake begins walking over to them. Zaebrix glances over in shock as he stands up resting his hand on his pistol, “Snake?! What on Coruscant are you doing in the counselor’s lounge? No one has access here except us and the Enforcement units!” Sitting across from the two, he smirk’s. “Ah, I know a few secrets of the temple no one else knows. I needed to speak to you however. It’s about this data pad.” Amnerys stood up and excused herself as she wandered off leaving Zaebrix and Snake alone. “What is this about me becoming a future counselor Zaebrix? Don’t get me wrong, I’m quite honored but, why me?” he asked with a curious expression. Zaebrix sighed and looked at the data pad once more, seeing his name was no mistake. “I’m still curious as well Snake, but the data pad doesn’t lie. One day it looks like your destiny lies with us.” Placing the data pad on the table Zaebrix reaches into his pocket and removes a nameplate and places it on the table. Snake picks it up as he stares at it, just a simple nameplate with nothing on it. “When the day comes that you become a counselor, take this to the V.I.P lounge and have Enforcement unit 290 engrave your name on it. That way the people of Coruscant will know what you are.” A smile crossed Snake’s face as he nodded, he stood up and bowed as he noticed Amnerys walking back over to them. “When that day comes, maybe you and I will be counselor’s for a good while Amnerys. The Jedi Temple will be full of them, ha.” he smirked as Amnerys laughed. “I think we have plenty now my dear. Now go, you shouldn’t be here.” Snake nodded and left heading back to his star-fighter. Traveling back home was going to be a long journey, but at least now he knows the future of what his destiny will be. Chapter VI: The Jedi Temple was full of civilians who were huddled around the main windows, heavy rain and wind could be heard all throughout the temple. The worst storm of the month had rolled in as lightning struck the skies and thunder echoed throughout the temple. Even the counselor’s were enjoying the view of this storm through their lounging area. Meanwhile outside of the temple Snake stood in the middle of the storm. Lightning struck behind him which gave off the most menacing feel a Sith could have, it all felt perfect to him as he enjoyed the storm. Zaebrix entered the counselor’s lounge soaked from the rain as Amnerys laughed. “Having fun out in this weather Zaebrix?” He glanced over noticing Amnerys, counselor Daken and Darmok all sitting at the same booth they meet at. Smiling he dried off and walked over to the three, Darmok handed him an unusual looking data pad with a black symbol of the temple as he took it with a confused expression. “What’s this?” he asked, Darmok took the data pad and searched up a profile as he handed it back to Zaebrix. “I still don’t see what this-” “Zaebrix, this data pad is a suspension log that holds every name of anyone who has been suspended or banned from the Jedi Temple. Snake I’m afraid is one of those on the suspended entries, however his name appears from last November. Even though his destiny lies with us, I am putting you in charge of guiding him through our job, what we do and how we take action, and what happens if one is put on this list again.” Darmok’s voice grew dark as he stared at Zaebrix, he looked at the data pad and read the entry. from the Jedi Temple: Snake: Three to Five Days of suspension. Out Dated. Out dated, what did that mean entirely? Zaebrix looked through each name from the current suspended entries to the ones who were banned from entering the temple, handing over the data pad back to Darmok he grew curious. “That entry stated Out Dated, what does this mean for someone?” Darmok read the entry again seeing the quote Out Dated as he passed it on to Amnerys. “Out Dated means the certain person already served his or her time during suspension.” Amnerys placed the data pad on the table as a loud crack of thunder echoed through the lounge as their power suddenly disappeared. All lights in the temple had now shut off due to the power of the storm. Chapter VII: The storm had gotten worse with each passing day as the temple remained without power. Civilians in the temple stood around the main windows as they continued watching this horrific view, the skies had turned to a pitch black color as lightning struck through the air. The counselor’s stepped out from their lounge as they looked around but in a more confused expression, something wasn’t right. “Ha ha ha.” This unknown laugh coming from somewhere in the temple, it grew louder and closer but nowhere in sight. Zaebrix turned to Darmok in confusion, everyone was now looking for the source of this laughter. Counselor Daken rushed out from the lounge as he stepped forth to Amnerys. “Amnerys, get every Enforcement unit and have them search the entire temple. We cannot afford another mistake.” She nodded and began walking back to the lounge, within five minutes the enforcement units had appeared throughout the temple now guarding each entrance while a small team searched every inch of the temple. Each unit searched high and low but could not find the source of this unknown person, meanwhile Zaebrix stood guard in the main hall, his hand gripping the pistol clutched to his belt as he looked around still in complete confusion. “FOOLS!” the voice boomed louder as it echoed throughout the main hall, lightning struck the window shattering it into pieces as the civilians scattered in horror. Zaebrix and Daken held their pistols high pointed towards the open window as a dark figure emerged. “Hello Zaebrix.” the voice was robotic as it’s body was nearly 7 foot tall covered in rust and broken wires, it’s eyes burnt red as it stared directly at Zaebrix. “Who.. no, no it can’t be..” “Enforcement Unit 100.. you’re suppose to be dead!” Daken shouted, unit 100 was a prototype enforcement unit who served the counselors to it’s maximum, it’s complete best until a routine mission to Dantooine. “You remember me. That is.. interesting, but we do not have emotions do we Daken, no you programmed each enforcement unit to serve and eliminate all hostile personnel. You left me on that filth of a planet to rot, but enough of this. Shall we get to business?” Unit 100 stepped out from the shadows and stepped closer to the two counselors, gripping a weapon from it’s utility belt, the unit removed a rusted out Lightsaber igniting the core as a yellow blade emerged. Chapter VIII: By the time of the units appearance each counselor and enforcement unit had gathered around unit 100 in complete shock, each enforcement unit held their pistols aimed at this 7 foot robotic unit. Staring only at Zaebrix now, the unit pointed the Lightsaber directly at him. “It’s such a shame Zaebrix, us robotic units are not programmed to remember, but you personally programmed myself for a special reason. Do you remember the day you abandoned myself on Dantooine, I guess not.. It’s sad that you were the only person who cared so much for a robotic unit, for that I will spare your life but the rest of your counselor’s must pay the ultimate price.” Hovering the Lightsaber above Daken, each Enforcement unit now opened fire at the 7 foot unit. Each bullet hit directly but it seemed to do nothing to it. Zaebrix stepped back from the fire as each counselor did the same. “STOP!” He shouted, the fire had paused as unit 100 glanced over to him. “I didn’t want to leave you there unit 100, but I recall seeing you running back to the ship during evacuation, we thought you had already jumped aboard the ship until I glanced down to see you being destroyed by those hostile creatures! I came back the next day to locate you, but all I found was your helmet.” Unit 100 stared at Darmok this time and stepped closer. “Is this true Darmok, because from my calculations, you were the one flying the ship.” Darmok nodded in agreement not saying a word as the unit glanced over to Zaebrix. “How interesting.” a sudden horrific feeling overcame Zaebrix as unit 100 clutched him by the neck forcing him up in the air and tossing him through the air only to be slammed against the temple’s window shattering it into pieces as Zaebrix rolled down the temple’s structure to his unfortunate fate. Darmok, Daken, Amnerys, and the rest of the enforcement units opened fire in anger not holding back as the unit tossed and flung anyone who was in it’s path, however it wasn’t enough for the unit. “YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME! I AM A GOD! I AM THE PROTOTYPE OF YOUR CREATIONS!” laughing with it’s dark voice the unit jumped away and fled through the broken window and disappeared into the darkness. Darmok glanced over at Amnerys, “Where is Zaebrix?!” he shouted, they rushed over to the windows only to glance down at the body of the lead counselor lying on the grounds of the temple face down. “No.. Zaebrix!” Darmok shouted as he rushed to the hangar piloting a random Starfighter, he took flight and lowered on the ground near Zaebrix. He rushed out and got to Zaebrix slowly picking him up, fresh blood dripped from the counselor’s face as he moaned in pain. “M.. my body.. feels.. like a thousand.. broken bones..” coughing up blood, Darmok tried everything he could to keep Zaebrix alive and comfortable but his fate was already sealed. “Stay in there buddy, you’re going to be okay, just stay with me alright?” Zaebrix glanced at Darmok with one eye opened and smiled, “I lived my purpose.. just make sure.. the next counselor does his job.. to serve and destroy that... unit..” Zaebrix let out his final breath as his head slumped over now a lifeless corpse. Darmok tried reviving him but nothing was working as tears began filling his vision, his best friend now lied dead from a rogue enforcement unit. - Two Years Later - “For Zaebrix, the Lead Counselor who was the best at his job.” raising a glass in the air the counselor’s celebrated this certain day. Snake glanced over at Amnerys, “And to Amnerys for giving me this opportunity to become a counselor, knowing my culture of being a Sith, it truly is an honor.” “Cheers!” each counselor stated. The temple now rebuilt as a new day emerged, evil still spread throughout Coruscant day after day. However, hidden deep in the under city of Coruscant a rusted out machine emerged from the shadows. It’s red eyes ignited as it stepped forth staring up at the blue skies. “Protocols activated. Elimination target located. Enforcement Unit 100 Online.” Authors Notes: A big thank you to whoever reads this story, for those who don’t know what this story is or what it’s from, releasing back on September 15th, 2010, Sony Online Entertainment (S.O.E) gave players the experience of another MMORPG Star Wars Online game, Star Wars The Clone Wars Adventures. This story was thought up in early 2012 however it never got finished due to the lack of inspiration and creativity. This story goes on to show Snake’s interest in these Counselor’s and Enforcement Units (Enforcers) as he finds himself becoming the next future Counselor. Star Wars Clone Wars Adventures released on September 15th, 2010 and officially closed it’s servers for good on March 31st, 2014 at exactly 8:06 P.m Central Standard Time. May the Force be with us all.*